Greeny Phatom Wiki Staff/HiddenLuigi
HiddenLuigi is the creator of the old age of the Greeny Phatom wiki. He is also the creator of the show, Greeny Michael. The Life of HiddenLuigi In 2009, Michael didn't make his Wikia account, but he made a YouTube account named "hiddenmario1". He usually makes random videos about Greeny Phatom, Greeny Michael, etc. In January or December 2011, Michael closed his account because of the hate he has, bad words, and some more stuff, but he made another YouTube account named "greenymichael2012" in January 8, 2012. The first video in Michael's new account was him recording a video to himself to announce that he's back, but there's nothing much to say about this. The second video in Michael's new account was a poorly made mashup of LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem and a Homestar Runner remix. The others are just basically Greeny Michael stuff. In June 2011, Michael finally made a Wikia account named "HiddenMario", and he made the very first Greeny Phatom wiki. The first picture he uploaded in the wiki is a Looney Tunes character named "Roadrunner" in a light blue background, and it wasn't Greeny Phatom-related. His very first internet friend (possibly) is John Leagsdurg. They met each other with AngryNoahs in the AngryNoahs wiki, talking about some stuff. Michael asked John that he should go to the Greeny Phatom wiki, and John said yes. Meanwhile in December 2012, lots and lots of users loved Greeny Phatom, so they went into the Greeny Phatom wiki to meet HiddenLuigi and John. Some users, like Piplupsakura, are promoted as admin, and even John. Michael started to like Angry Birds, so he made Angry Birds-related pages (like Small Pig) in the Greeny Phatom wiki, and almost every user of the Greeny Phatom wiki thinks that an Angry Birds and a Greeny Phatom crossover is canon. When Pink Bird made it to Angry Birds, Michael started to love this bird, and a user made a page about Pink Bird in the Greeny Phatom wiki. Michael also made a page of the 4th movie of Greeny Phatom, and it's about King Pig stealing the angry birds' eggs and Little Guy and his friends try to stop him, and even Small Pig. Possibly in 2012, Michael forgot his password of his new account, but it's a good thing that a user has reset his password. Michael's new Wikia account is now named "HiddenLuigi". Michael is still making new videos in his new account, like plush videos of Angry Birds, YouTube poops that are poorly made, videos of Mario's head, and more. In November 2013, a pony scepter named "Twilicane" has appeared to be a meme, and Michael started to love both MLP:FiM and Twilicane. In the Geo's World wiki, a user named YellowPegasus said to him that Twilicane is a dead meme, Michael tries to convince YellowPegasus, but YellowPegasus keeps bullying him, so Michael blocked her. In other wikis that HiddenLuigi likes, YellowPegasus keeps saying "unblock me" in caps to him, but Michael keeps removing her messages. In January 2014, YellowPegasus forgives HiddenLuigi just because of her bullying, and bullying is not right. In December 2013, John Leagsdurg announces to close the Greeny Phatom wiki, because he thinks that Greeny Phatom is bad, and John put his reason in his userpage on why he wants to close the wiki. When Michael read his reason, Michael cancelled Greeny Michael and has started to hate on Greeny Phatom. In 12/15/13, John Leagsdurg is tired of being in the Greeny Skipper chat, so he and Michael moves onto Steam, and the group, "The Chat Squad" was made. John invited his friends, like Grooby101 to come into the Chat Squad's chat. In August 2014, John made the Chat Squad dead because of a user complaining with John himself. As of 2015, Michael is now neutral to Greeny Phatom and its fanbase. Michael is not a fan of Angry Birds, Greeny Phatom, and MLP:FiM anymore. But, now he's a fan of an experimental hip hop band named "Death Grips", memes, vaporwave, and Pepe. Michael still contributes in the new Greeny Phatom wiki, and now he misses the old age of the Greeny Phatom wiki. Category:Users Category:Creators of the Greeny Phatom Wiki